


Last Thing on My Mind

by speechlessG



Category: Generation Kill, Inside Llewyn Davis (2013), What Maisie Knew (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Crush, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speechlessG/pseuds/speechlessG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>已經逐漸和Susanna漸行漸遠的Lincoln在女友的瘋狂派對上遇見靦腆樂天的退役民謠歌手Troy Nelson，兩人意外相談甚歡，但Lincoln臨時必須離開前去接回被父親留下的Maisie而沒來得及留下對方的聯絡方式，就此和Troy錯身……</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Thing on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 這是個由Generation Kill的B/N配對衍生的拉郎文。
> 
> 請讓我們無視Margo，親愛的別難過，我也很愛她，但你知道要是她存在這個腦洞就開不起來了，所以。噢，還有，因為Troy實在呆的有點過頭，所以我擅自加了一點Nate的感覺進去。希望你別介意。如果你發現Brad Colbert混在裡面，絕對不是你眼花。  
> 還有我發誓這是個短篇！

_You've got reasons a-plenty for goin'  
你握有諸多離去的理由，  
This I know, this I know  
這我明瞭，這我明瞭。  
For the weeds have been steadily growin'  
種子已然發芽且日益茁壯，  
Please don't go, please don't go  
求你別走，求你別走。_

  
  
Lincoln總是習慣低著頭。自從青春期（套用他母親的話「簡直比傑克的豆子還會長」）以後，他就習慣稍微垂著頸，好折下幾分那過人的身高以免撞到門楣或是其他橫在他腦袋邊際的任何東西；妹妹曾經嘲笑他是被傑克打敗後從此一蹶不振的自卑巨人，他只是不以為意地撇撇嘴，把那丫頭趕進廚房幫忙母親做飯。  
  
直到很久以後他回想起來才發現，或許妹妹當初果真一語成讖。  
  
高中畢業後他進了社區學院，上了幾個學期的餐飲課程。輾轉在朋友介紹之下到了上城的一家餐廳工作。在一個充滿過多酒精和搖滾的夜晚認識了Susanna Nun——或者反過來說，Susanna認識了他。起初他迷戀於Susanna的自信爽朗、她對社會獨到的觀察見解以及她迷人的音樂審美；然而在相處一陣子後，外帶Susanna六歲的女兒Maisie不固定地牽扯入他們的日常，Lincoln發現同Susanna一起生活是場災難。  
  
暫且不提她氣憤自己對待Maisie的方式——Lincoln至今沒弄懂聆聽一個六歲孩子朗讀花費她一整個下午寫出的作文並讚美她做得棒極了有何不妥——她對待自己反反覆覆、呼之即來揮之即去的態度，時常令Lincoln迷惘Susanna究竟是愛上自己哪一點。偶爾他會猜想是否因為自己太過習慣半駝著背、低垂著頭以至於Susanna認為使喚他天經地義，而他也始終開不了口拒絕對方或是找一個合適的時機點提出分手。因為Maisie。  
  
Maisie是他下滑人生中出現的晨曦。她總是眨巴著深色的大眼，沉默地觀察這個世界。當大人無暇分神注意她時，她不吵也不鬧，會安靜地獨自找件自己喜歡的事沉浸在裏頭。當你說話時，她會專注地看著你，好像你所說的話對她而言每一句都如承諾般重要。和Maisie在一起時，Lincoln感覺自己終於在這個龐大繁華、不停旋轉的城市裡佔有了一席之地。  
  
這一個星期輪到Maisie待在她父親那頭，雖然只要再一天就能見到小女孩，但Lincoln得承認自己的確很想念她。Susanna剛結束巡迴演出，乘著末場演唱會大成功的興頭，她在頂樓公寓辦了一場派對；Lincoln自然地成為了負責張羅食物的那個。他在廚房內為一整個下午的忙碌做收尾，端出事先做好的冷盤與甜點擱在吧台上予人充飢，最後再調配好一盆雞尾酒——足夠灌醉在場所有人的分量——將它放在最顯眼的地方，注視人群之中忙著接受眾人喝采以及恭維的Susanna一會，決定倒一杯檸檬水，推開玻璃門走入聽不見喧鬧的陽台。  
  
看見倚著欄杆的位置早已有個身影佔據令他頗為意外。  
  
「抱歉我不知道……若是我打擾到你我可以——」Lincoln尷尬地端著玻璃杯，指著門另一頭熱鬧的工作室，想著是否該折返。  
  
那個人揚起一個微笑：「沒關係。」他的嗓音滑順如同絲綢，和月光下他暗金色的短平頭形成一種奇特的對比。年輕的陌生人讓出一個位置，示意Lincoln加入他，他看上去才剛過合法飲酒年齡，「我不介意有人一起分享這片安靜。」  
  
Lincoln知道直接盯著一個幾乎不認識的人看超過五秒不太符合正常社交禮儀，但Susanna的朋友群裡有這樣的存在著實罕見：他的條紋襯衫與軍綠夾克的打扮就已經讓他在賓客之中鶴立雞群，更別提他的長褲筆直的有如剛熨燙過。而屋裡那群虔誠的搖滾信徒要嘛蓄一頭可以紮成馬尾的長髮、要嘛方便整理索性剃光頭頂，絕不會選擇只有偷懶的軍校生才會頂著的半長不短的板寸髮型。還有他那一對翡翠般澄澈的雙眼——是讓Lincoln真正感覺這個人特別的地方。  
  
「我——呃、我叫Troy。Troy Nelson。」或許是被瞧得不太好意思，Troy搔了搔他的短髮，看上去有些侷促，顯然還在適應有人加入他的獨處。  
  
「Lincoln。」Lincoln簡單地回應。  
  
「我、呃，我還不太習慣這樣的場合。一個朋友帶我來的，他認識屋主。Jim認為我會喜歡Susanna Nun的音樂。他總是這樣，還在部隊裡時就覺得我老是一個人待著太孤僻一放假就拉著我到酒吧一間間地串門，退役之後也沒變過。」  
  
Troy看起來有幾分靦腆。Susanna本身就不是個害羞的人，她的朋友們也不是。這個男人遇見陌生人搭訕時還會露出羞澀尷尬的神情，基本在Lincoln最近的生活裡是個奇葩。  
  
「那麼你喜歡嗎？Susanna的音樂。」  
  
「我、呃，該說實話嗎？」Troy小心地瞥了一眼屋內狂歡的眾人，慢慢湊近他的新同伴，不算太近但足夠讓Lincoln看見他遍布鼻樑和上頰的雀斑，壓低聲音說道：「對我而言有點太吵了。畢竟我唱的是民謠。」  
  
Lincoln笑了，這麼誠實的人在他生活中越來越少見了，他傾過身子也用相同的音調回答：「所見略同。」  
  
Troy聽見他的回答也跟著笑了，他的雙眼瞇了起來而眼尾渲染著光芒，更令Lincoln感到詫異。 _大概是月光的關係，_ Lincoln失神地想著， _可能還有幾分酒精攪和。_  
  
「那麼你喜歡什麼樣的音樂？」Troy的聲音將他捉回現實，Lincoln發現對方正微笑地看著自己，等待著答案。  
  
「沒有特定的類型。」Lincoln回答，脫口而出後立刻後悔，擔憂對方或許會對這個答案感到失望，慌忙補上：「舒服、順耳的就可以。」  
  
Troy笑得更深：「像是民謠嗎？」  
  
「像是民謠。」Lincoln同意地點頭。  
  
「真可惜沒帶上我的吉他，不然就能為你演奏一首了。」Troy聳聳肩，將視線轉回遠處的城市燈火。Lincoln發現對方似乎是真心為此感到惋惜，而非只是客套地隨口說說。  
  
他們沉默地並肩享受了寂靜一會，注視整座城市沐浴在銀白的月光之中，遠處帝國大廈頂端扇形的明燈與縹緲微弱的星光相互對熠。Troy輕輕哼起歌，Lincoln花了幾秒才意識到對方在唱些什麼，跟著加入旋律一起吟和。  
  
_How many times must a man look up  
人得抬頭仰望多少次，  
Before he can really see the sky?  
才能真正看見天空？  
How many ears must one man have  
人得擁有幾只耳朵，  
Before he can hear people cry?  
才能聽見他人哭泣？  
How many deaths will it take till he knows  
需要多少條生命的消逝，  
That too many people have died?  
他才能領悟已有太多人犧牲？  
The answer my friend is blowin' in the wind  
而那答案哪吾友，已飄盪在微風之中，  
The answer is blowin' in the wind.  
答案已飄盪在微風之中。_  
  
夏夜微涼的空氣吹散了最後一個音符，Lincoln允許自己沉浸在餘韻中感受那久違的平靜。他憶起小時父親在週日自教堂禮拜返家後，會從他收藏的黑膠唱片選出一張放上留聲機，而母親會在廚房裡跟著音樂哼起歌來，一邊隨著旋律輕輕擺盪身軀一邊著手準備全家的晚餐，直至父親加入她與她共舞。這樣的畫面在他離家以後就不曾再見過，像被繁瑣俗事掩埋塵封的記憶，直到今晚被Troy溫柔的低吟歌聲勾起。  
  
Troy。  
  
「我以為你是軍人。」想到什麼似，Lincoln忽然開口。  
  
「我曾經是沒錯。」他的同伴似乎完全不為對方突如其來的話題感到冒犯，「有什麼不對麼？」  
  
「但這首歌的主題是反戰。」  
  
「所以？」Troy的語氣滿是迷惑。  
  
「我以為軍人都認同出兵。」  
  
這句話舒解了Troy糾結的眉頭，他微笑：「我喜歡紀律。或者該說，我喜歡紀律帶給我的秩序，一切都在掌控之中。但武器軍火——」提及此又令他皺起眉首，像談起了什麼他所厭惡的事物，「是工作的一部分，卻不是我欣賞的部分。」  
  
「一個反戰的軍人。」Lincoln說，他嘴角的弧度饒富興味。  
  
「是啊。」Troy輕快地附和，欣然贊同，絲毫不介意男子語氣中的嘲諷感，「是啊，你可以這麼說。」  
  
「那是你退役的原因麼？」Lincoln問。  
  
「算是吧……」Troy聳了聳肩，將自己從欄杆上推開站定，再整個轉身面向了Lincoln，他的嘴角還綴著淡淡笑意，「當時我還在Fort Dix，你曉得軍隊裡是怎麼回事，他們用各種體能訓練折磨你，讓你累得沒有時間思考。有一天操練結束，大家回到營帳，我躺在床上，身體非常疲倦腦袋卻還不想休息。忽然有個聲音從我腦袋裡冒出來，它小聲地問：『這就是你想要的麼？』而當我發現我無法回答這個問題——那麼答案顯然絕非 _肯定_ 。」  
  
「那麼你現在找到你想要做的了麼？」Lincoln問，看著Troy眨了眨眼睛，垂下眼。他的睫毛在眼底釀成一道陰影。  
  
「我想是吧。」Troy的笑容有點苦澀，「唱歌讓我快樂。我沒有辦法想像生命中沒有音樂和我的吉它。雖然收入並不穩定，不過——是啊，我找到我想做的了。」  
  
Lincoln回想起幾天前他和Maisie的對話。有時候你想做的事並不能讓你賺大錢：當個老師、護理師，或是消防隊員。或是音樂家。是什麼時候人們停止追尋小時候的夢想，而是和現實妥協地修正自己的人生道路方向？是為環境所逼還是終於認清真相？  
  
「我小時候曾經夢想成為海軍陸戰隊員。」Lincoln啜了一口檸檬水後開口，冰冷的液體滑過喉頭，流進溫暖的胃裡，在舌頭上留下酸澀的餘味。  
  
「真的嗎？為什麼？」終於這次Troy聽上去十分訝異了，他睜大翠綠的眼睛注視著Lincoln，迫切地等待著對方回答，模樣意外地讓Lincoln聯想到前陣子和Maisie在中央公園經過的流浪犬認養攤，其中有隻拉布拉多幼犬就有這麼一雙眼睛和無辜的神情。  
  
「你看過他們的廣告嗎？有龍的那支？」Lincoln反問，手中的碎冰因為搖晃而在玻璃杯中碰撞發出細瑣的聲響。Troy搖搖頭，「有個男的隻身闖過層層機關，爬上高塔拔出寶劍斬殺怪獸。小時候的我覺得那非常酷。加入了陸戰隊你就能化身英雄。」說完Lincoln發出一個短促的乾笑，卻卡在喉頭不上不下。  
  
「但你發現並非如此。」Troy的語氣很輕，用的是肯定而非疑問，彷彿他也曾有過同樣的感受。  
  
「是啊，世事總並非如此……不過呢，」Lincoln蠻不在乎地撇撇嘴，再揚起一個微笑，「人不是非得做轟轟烈烈的大事，或賺進大把大把鈔票才能完滿你的生命，是吧——敬人生。」他舉起手中的杯子，象徵性地揮了兩下，這才發現Troy什麼也沒有，但臉上的笑容說明了他絲毫不介意這點。  
  
「敬人生。」他溫和地附和。  
  
Lincoln望著Troy。在公寓陽台上萍水相逢的陌生人卻意外擁有一雙觸動人心的眼睛，他好奇在這一張純良無害的臉之下還藏著什麼更有意思的想法。  
  
「那麼，你是為什麼來到這？」Troy側過頭，維持著他一貫的微笑輕鬆地問，「是像我一樣有個古道熱腸的多事朋友麼還是——」  
  
「Lincoln！」Lincoln還來不及回答就被Susanna的呼喊打斷。他回過頭去，看著女友朝他們急急走了過來，大聲嚷著他的名字並嘟噥：「太好了你在這！我有——」  
  
「Susanna，這是Troy。」猶豫片刻後，Lincoln決定先打斷Susanna長篇大論介紹新認識的朋友比較得體。他忽略Susanna的瞪視，轉向Troy繼續，「Troy，這是Susanna，我的、女朋友。」  
  
介紹到Susanna的身分時他頓了一秒，同時也注意到Troy明顯愣了一下，吃驚在他翠綠的眼睛一閃而過，接著他揚起微笑泰若自然地對Susanna伸出手：「妳好。我是Jim的朋友。很美麗的公寓。」  
  
Susanna敷衍地握了握Troy的手，簡單打了聲招呼就轉向Lincoln，「你得去接Maisie。那混帳剛打了通電話給我說他臨時得到巴黎參加一場會議，而且必須立刻出發。壓根不管Maisie在他那不過只剩一天！」  
  
「她在哪？」  
  
「他把她留下家裡，吩咐門房看照她一會，就搭上計程車走人了。」Susanna盤起手，斥責前夫不負責任的神情一臉不屑，顯然忘記自己也做過類似的事。  
  
「我這就去接她。」Lincoln說，Susanna點點頭，轉身走回屋裡。  
  
直到Susanna消在他們的視線內，Lincoln才看向Tory：「抱歉。」他不確定自己是為了什麼道歉，沒有告訴Troy自己的身分、Susanna糟糕的態度，還是自己臨時有事必須離開。  
  
「沒有關係的。我能諒解。」Troy還是掛著他那溫和的微笑，他眼睛裡的溫柔讓Lincoln有股想靠上前去親吻他的衝動。  
  
_這真的太糟糕了。_ 他恍惚地想著， _你居然想親吻一個剛認識不到兩個小時的陌生男人。你甚至不知道他名字以外的事情。_  
  
「抱歉。」Lincoln再一次小聲地道歉，對Troy擠出一個微笑然後帶著他半空的玻璃杯狼狽地逃出對方的視野。  
  
去接Maisie的路上他不斷地回想著月光之下Troy。紐約的夜景在計程車外不斷流轉，但他看到的卻只有在公寓頂樓的Troy，他溫暖的笑容還有他哼起歌的輕柔嗓音，那不知怎麼觸動了Lincoln胸口的角落，讓他拋錨已久的心又再次燃起跳動的慾望。

 

_Are you going away with no word of farewell  
你是否將不告而別？  
Will there be not a trace left behind  
不留任何蹤跡供我緬懷？  
Well, I could have loved you better, didn't mean to be unkind  
我該更愛你一些，不善溫柔非我本意；  
You know that was the last thing on my mind  
你若能明白那便是盤據我腦海最後的念頭。_

  
  
Maisie一如既往地樂意見到他，她歡快的笑臉立刻掃去了籠罩Lincoln心頭的烏雲。回程她趴在男人身上與他分享這幾天在學校的趣事。她同學Eve的爸爸們終於結婚了，而她理所當然擔任了他們婚禮上的花童。  
  
「那麼妳對這件事情有什麼感覺呢？」Lincoln低聲問，捉起小女孩橫過他肚子的手，孩子柔軟的小手貼著他的掌心，脆弱而嬌嫩。  
  
「嗯，我覺得他們看起來很快樂。這樣很好。」Maisie的呼吸噴撒在Lincoln貼身的T恤上，穿透了單薄的織料熨貼著肌膚。小女孩打了個哈欠，而Lincoln低下頭看著孩子惺忪地揉了揉眼睛。  
  
「等到家之後就該睡覺囉。」他說，將小女孩翻正讓她躺在自己懷中，調整了姿勢好讓對方躺得更舒服一些。  
  
「好的。」Maisie回答，帶著微笑闔上眼睛。  
  
Lincoln回到公寓時，人群已經散得差不多。Susanna和一個著名但Lincoln記不得名字的製作人窩在沙發上相談甚歡。她看見抱著熟睡Maisie的Lincoln只是點點頭，表示自己知道他們回來了，又將注意力放回對面穿著三件套西裝的雅痞男人身上。Lincoln對自己為此無動於衷絲毫不感到意外。  
  
他將Maisie安置到床上，為小女孩脫去鞋襪並塞入被褥中，掖好被角，在她額頭印上一吻後才悄聲離開臥房。  
  
公寓幾乎已經空了，只剩幾位聊到忘我的賓客還聚在廚房不肯散去。Lincoln穿過客廳，繞過沙發上的Susanna和手正放在談話對象大腿上的白髮男子，不懷抱希望卻還是逼迫自己推門走進陽台。他早已意料到這裡會是空無一人，卻還是不禁對著幾個小時以前Troy所站的位置怔怔出了神。

  
_As I lie in my bed in the mornin'  
早晨當我躺在床上，  
Without you, without you  
沒有你相伴身邊、沒有你相伴身邊。  
Each song in my breast dies of burnin'  
我胸口中的每一首歌都苦受焚燒而終，  
Without you, without you  
只因無你相佐，只因無你相佐。_

  
  
Lincoln放棄了向Susanna打探關於Troy的念頭。這個女人強烈的佔有欲充分展現在對他和對Maisie身上。她就像隻母獵豹，緊緊據守著認定屬於自己的獵物，絕不容許他人染指或是逃開，除非她玩膩了。  
  
他試著上網搜尋「Troy Nelson」和「民謠」，萬能的互聯網提供了他2,810,000筆結果。 _這簡直大海撈針，_ Lincoln嘆了一口氣，默默在心裏狠狠嘲笑了自己不可思議的天真。  
  
「Lin——coln！Lincoln！你準備好了嗎？」Maisie將他的名字拖得長長的，一路從臥室奔進起居室，歡快地朝他跑來，臉上洋溢著豐沛的快樂。她顯然已經挑選好她出門的裝扮：一件白底的橫紋彩色洋裝配上碎花罩衫再加上足以點亮整個周末的笑容。  
  
Lincoln蓋上筆電，對小女孩咧開嘴：「當然。我們走吧。」他站起身，牽起Maisie的手，將青年和他的笑容埋進胸口的那個角落，與整座空虛的公寓留在原處。  
  
周末的中央公園熱鬧依舊。他和Maisie先去了她最喜愛的小池塘看池裡的烏龜曬太陽。他告訴了Maisie自己小時候被烏龜咬的事跡，Maisie認真地端著他的手搜尋著那不存在的疤痕好一陣子。經過班克石橋時Lincoln提議賽跑，他特意放水讓Maisie贏了自己一個肩膀，然後從小販那買了一支霜淇淋作為她的冠軍獎盃。  
  
從Lincoln那接過自己的冰淇淋時Maisie說：「亞軍也得有個獎盃。」  
  
於是Lincoln再向攤販要了一支。他們坐在噴水池畔舔著香草口味的霜淇淋，試圖在它全部融化以前搶先解決手中的甜點。微風徐徐吹來，午後的太陽將他們曬得很暖。Lincoln帶著小女孩到最近的公共廁所洗去黏呼呼的糖液，並用手帕將她的手擦乾。  
  
「妳餓了嗎？想去吃午餐了嗎？」Lincoln問，看著Maisie搖了搖頭，她棕色的髮絲飛揚起來，Lincoln撥開幾縷落她臉上的頭髮，她對著男人眨眨她圓潤的深色眼睛，「好吧，那我想我們可以再走一下。順便看看妳想吃些什麼。」  
  
他們往公寓的方向散步而去。他放慢速度配合著Maisie的速度，小女孩心情雀躍，偶爾步伐參和上幾步輕快的跳躍。路過廣場時，Maisie忽然停下腳步。  
  
「怎麼了？」Lincoln低下頭詢問，但小女孩沒有回應他。她只是鬆開牽著Lincoln的手，扭頭往另一個方向跑開。  
  
「等等，Maisie！」Lincoln大喊，跟著追了上去。他沒有跑很久就發現了Maisie的身影。小女孩正停駐在一個街頭藝人前面，一小群人圍繞著樂手，他一邊低聲道歉一邊小心地推開一部份的觀眾才擠進前頭，而他簡直不敢相信自己所看到的。  
  
是Troy Nelson。抱著吉他正自彈自唱著輕快民謠的Troy Nelson。那個他沒來得及留下聯絡方式就消失在公寓陽台的Troy Nelson。那個他早上正準備放棄尋找的Troy Nelson。那個用笑容和嗓音輕而易舉打開他心的Troy Nelson。  
  
還有Maisie。Maisie，Lincoln心中的太陽，正站在Troy不遠處，帶著她富感染力的笑容著迷地朝歌手靠近。Troy注意到小女孩，蹲下身子但沒有停下手中的吉他或是他清新的歌聲。他凝視著小女孩，笑容越來越大，而Lincoln不知道對方是怎麼辦到的，總之Troy就是做到了——一邊歌唱一邊笑得是Lincoln從未見過的燦爛。  
  
陽光照得他有些目眩神迷，卻也無法阻止Lincoln笑得像個傻子。  
  
_一定是日光惹得禍。_

  
_It's a lesson too late for the learnin'  
這是個為時已晚的教訓，  
Made of sand, made of sand  
塵土所造，塵土所造。  
In the wink of an eye my soul is turnin'  
我的靈魂在一個狡黠的眼神中傾倒，  
In your hand, in your hand  
於你掌心之中，於你掌心之中。_

  
  
演出結束後，Troy笑著向觀眾鞠了個躬，目送人群離開。一會之後才開始低下身子收拾琴盒裡的小費。  
  
人潮逐漸散去，Lincoln找了個時機，鼓起勇氣牽著Maisie走上前去，「嗨。」他招呼道，音調不穩得令他恨不得揍自己一拳。  
  
「噢， _嗨_ ！」發現來者身分時，Troy的聲音充滿了熱切，他匆匆擱下手中正在收拾的東西，站起身來迎向Lincoln，「居然會在這裏遇見你！」  
  
「是啊……很抱歉那天無法再跟你多聊一些，因為我得去接Maisie還有、」Lincoln說，低頭望向Maisie，同時將突然害羞起來的小女孩往前推一些，「這是Maisie，Susanna的女兒。」  
  
「哈囉，Maisie。我是Troy，」歌手半跪下來，一隻手隨意地搭在膝蓋上。距離上次Lincoln見到他頭髮似乎又長了一點，但笑容完全沒有改變，「謝謝妳剛剛聽得這麼入迷。妳也喜歡音樂嗎？」  
  
Maisie點點頭，停了一下才小聲地回答：「對。」  
  
「那很好。音樂是個好東西。它會讓妳心智變得強壯，在妳難過的時候支撐妳，在妳開心的時候分享妳的喜悅。只要妳給它機會讓它走進心房，它能帶給妳的美好絕對會遠遠超過妳所能想像的。」Troy說，他又用他清澈的眼神注視著小女孩，他的真誠一覽無遺而且讓人難以招架。  
  
「Maisie和我正準備去吃午餐。」Lincoln開口，部分因為他不知道自己該說些什麼，也部分因為他害怕再不說些什麼Troy又要消失無蹤了，「你會想要加入我們麼？」  
  
「好啊，當然好。」Troy立刻回答，他仰頭看看Lincoln，接著站起來，再低頭望了望Maisie，「給我十分鐘然後我就能出發了。」  
  
他們買了兩個份土耳其烤肉，在杉樹夾道、綠蔭盎然的小徑上選了一張長椅坐下。小女孩坐在他們之間，搆不到地的腿在空中晃蕩。Lincoln將自己的份剝了一半給Maisie，見狀Troy也剝了自己的一部分遞給Lincoln。  
  
「拿著，」他揚揚那三分之一個麵包遞得更靠近金髮男子，「我午餐吃的不多，而且像你這麼大個兒的人吃那麼少實在不符比例。」  
  
Lincoln遲疑了一會才接過烤肉，低聲道謝，轉頭注視捧著烤肉吃得不亦樂乎的Maisie。幾滴醬料沾到了她的上唇，Troy也發現了，探出手將之抹去，動作如此流暢自然彷彿他已經做過太多次，卻讓Lincoln愣了好一會。  
  
他們聊著分別之後的經歷。Troy得到了唱片公司的一紙合約，在公司的允許之下利用周末到公園賣唱作為宣傳暖身。  
  
「你相信嗎？他們甚至幫我建了一個MySpace空間和YouTube頻道。我壓根不清楚這些東西是怎麼運作的。科技對我來說實在太棘手了。」Troy埋怨道，引起Lincoln低低的笑聲。他的目光流向不遠處被毛毛蟲吸引而蹲在地上認真研究的Maisie，接著游回身邊的男人。  
  
「我想我可以幫忙。我不是駭客，但操作幾個社群網站還難不倒我，否則我大概得把網路概論的課本丟在社區大學講師的臉上並朝他大喊『你這騙子』，或者反過來，被他痛罵『你這蠢蛋』了。」Lincoln努力不要笑場，但顯然還是失敗了。即便如此，他還是獲得了Troy爽朗的笑聲與誠摯的道謝，感動寫滿那雙翡翠色的眼睛，彷彿Lincoln剛剛拯救了他的性命，而Lincoln只能泛紅著臉侷促地表示不客氣。  
  
他們又聊了一會音樂，然後是Maisie。提到Maisie，Lincoln就無法自持地滔滔不絕，他告訴對方Maisie創造的城堡，還有她是怎麼在她的作文裡為自己安排了一個位置。  
  
「『我喜歡Lincoln，即使他像個駝背的巨人但還是個溫柔的巨人。他會守護我的城堡，趕跑所有想闖入的壞人。』」他模仿著Maisie認真朗讀的語氣，一邊忍不住笑了出來。  
  
「她稱呼你巨人？」Troy也跟著笑了，「我能明白六尺三吋的身高並不尋常，不過——好吧，她是個 _孩子_ 。我能理解。」他慢慢收起笑容，臉上的線條沒有僵硬反而變得更加溫柔，「我覺得她很幸運，能夠有你照顧她。」  
  
Lincoln停頓許久。他沒有這樣被人稱讚過，Susanna不是那種會為了他在工作時找人掩護早退好趕在她出發巡迴演出以前接到Maisie而感謝自己的人。他是發自內心地喜歡Maisie。真的，Maisie成熟懂事又討人喜歡，Lincoln非常樂意陪伴這個孩子成長，只是偶爾所有事情全都一股腦地湧上來時，他不得不做出部分犧牲只為了能有多一點時間看顧Maisie，在內心深處他還是希望有人能注意到這點。  
  
Troy好像總是能看穿他的心思。  
  
「我、我呃，」他不知道自己為什麼要開口，但他完全管不住此刻自己的舌頭，它宛如脫韁野馬般失去控制，逕自滔滔不絕，「Susanna和我分手了。不過她拜託我在她旅外時照顧Maisie。」  
  
看著Troy發楞的表情，Lincoln只想痛毆自己幾拳然後挖個洞把自己埋進去。他好奇Maisie樂不樂意幫把手。  
  
「我呃，」Troy臉上閃過諸多情緒，最後表露出一種哀傷和期待的混合，Lincoln不確定人類真的有這種情緒，可Troy不知怎麼還是辦到了，「我很遺憾？」  
  
「別。其實我不是太難過。我們——我們一直以來都有些問題，只是我遲遲不願意正視。這個決定對我們兩個都好。」Lincoln將Troy的反應視為一種勝利。對方沒有露出那種 _你跟我講這個幹嘛_ 的表情，對Lincoln而言就已經夠鼓舞人心了。他注視著Troy的眉頭漸漸舒開，張開嘴似乎打算說些什麼時，Maisie跑了過來，一把捉住他的手，將他拉離開長椅，邀請他去會會她剛發現的甲蟲朋友。  
  
Troy跟了過來，絲毫不介意弄髒褲管地跪在Maisie身旁，和她一起觀察金龜子緩慢地爬行。小甲蟲在Maisie伸出樹枝戳向它時蜷縮成一團，動也也不動。眼見Maisie失落的神情，Troy微微一笑，安慰她：「別擔心，它只是害怕我們傷害它所以決定假裝自己死掉了。妳看它的腳是併攏縮在一團的，要是它真的上天堂去，它的腳會向四周大大地張開。」  
  
他們將金龜子弄到樹根上頭避免它被往來路人踏成蟲泥，安靜地在旁邊等了一會，直到甲蟲感覺安全以後慢慢撐起自己，用最快速度往避難的地方逃去。  
  
Maisie小臉蛋上的讚嘆表情就算花一百塊Lincoln也不願交易。而當他轉向Troy，年輕男人的姿態散發出的溫柔比夕陽還要耀眼奪目，那一刻的Lincoln屏住了呼吸，領悟了一件事—— _他徹底淪陷了，無庸置疑。_  
  
他們並肩走向地鐵站。Lincoln抱著玩累的Maisie，小女孩纖細修長的腳垂在他腰際，腦袋枕著Lincoln的肩膀，平穩的呼吸規律地吐在他露出的側頸肌膚。Troy背著吉他，戴上了他軍綠色的鴨舌帽，步伐堅定地跟在他身畔。他們隨意地閒聊著，從童年往事到對近日國際新聞的看法。話題暫歇時他們則享受那種舒適的靜默，只有腳步聲沙沙作響，直到下個人再度開啟新的話頭。他們一直走到地鐵站的入口，Lincoln和Maisie得往下去搭乘地鐵，但Troy得往前再走兩個街口到朋友的咖啡店去赴一場約。  
  
就是這裡了，分道揚鑣的時刻。  
  
Lincoln抱著Maisie停在地面入口處卻遲遲捨不得下樓，他巨大的身姿干擾到了用路人，幾台經過的腳踏車不耐煩地對他響了響鈴噹。  
  
「所以。」他說，目光不停地打量著Troy，後者低下頭去，盯著自己的靴尖望個不停。或許是Lincoln的錯覺，Troy的耳朵尖的色澤似乎深了幾分。  
  
「所以……」Troy低低覆述著他的話，終於決定Lincoln比他自己的腳還要有趣一點，抬起頭重新望向他的同伴。  
  
Lincoln凝視著對方綠色的澄澈雙眼。  
  
_就是這一刻了。_ 他慌亂地想著，心臟開始前所未有地在胸膛加速狂跳，如果不是Lincoln的肋骨攔阻，沒準他的心已經衝到對街的花店攤買上一大把藍色的鳶尾花再闖回來，把那一束荒謬的 _你可有看見我那傻氣的暗戀_ 塞進對方手中。但他沒有、他的心也沒有，而Troy似乎正等待著Lincoln開口說些什麼，而這一刻，Troy的反應會決定他下半的人生會往哪個方向走去，這個時刻關鍵得嚇人，幾乎要令Lincoln心生怯意但他還是非說不可，因為人總是得懷抱夢想的，不應該卑躬屈膝地臣服於現實，畢竟你不知道自己究竟會不會成功，但你同時也深深明白若是不嘗試那就連一絲機會都沒有——  
  
「你知道嗎？我一直在想你剛剛唱的那首歌。」終於Lincoln說，用盡力氣掩飾聲音中的顫抖，瘋狂地祈求對方聽不出自己的緊張，「我不希望那就是我腦海中最後的念頭。我是指，讓你不告而別才來後悔當初。」  
  
Troy先是不解地看著他，接著頓住，沒有回應除了他翡翠雙眸之上扇子般的睫毛不斷地眨著——Lincoln屏住了呼吸而他的心跳停了好像一世紀那麼久，一個畫面光速劃過他的腦海 _Troy乾笑著假裝沒聽懂而後藉口走人留下Lincoln抱著Maisie像個蠢蛋一樣呆站在路口動彈不得而太陽落下黑夜降臨接著_ ——最後終於像領悟什麼似，年輕男子啞然失笑。  
  
「很抱歉。」Troy說，右手掌根抵在額首，臉上滿是懊惱的苦笑，「當初真的太匆促了。我應該留個連絡方式給你的。我很抱歉。」他說著，跟著Lincoln懸在半空的一顆心也落了地。歌手一邊摸索著褲子口袋，從其中掏出他的舊式手機，掀蓋、不能上網或是玩刺激遊戲的那種，很像他本人，老派但可靠。他要了Lincoln的電話，輸入手機中然後撥了出去。一陣吉他聲從Lincoln的口袋裡悠悠傳了出來。  
  
_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
當夜幕低垂而繁星閃現，  
And there is no one there to dry your tears  
卻沒有人在你身邊為你拭去淚水，  
I could hold you for a million years  
我願抱著你永遠永遠，  
To make you feel my love  
只願你感受到我的愛。_  
  
Lincoln單手撐住Maisie，另一手迅速掏出手機查看，一個未知的未接來電出現在螢幕上。他咧開嘴將它輸入通訊錄，抬眼望見握著折疊式手機的Troy也正注視著自己。  
  
「好選擇。」Troy說，他的眼神柔軟得幾乎令Lincoln想融化在其中，再也不出來。  
  
「而我們改天可以再找個時間好好談談其他也很不錯的選擇。」Lincoln低聲回答，確定對方聽見了因為Troy也揚起了微笑。  
  
「我很確定我會十分期待。」他直視著Lincoln，翠綠色的眼睛散發著明亮的光芒，「而那將會是我今晚入睡以前腦海中最後的念頭。」  
  
Lincoln點點頭，向對方道別，在Troy溫柔的眼神之中慢慢轉身，抱著Maisie一步一步走下樓梯。不用回頭他也知道Troy正目送著他們走進地鐵站，會一直等到他們拐入地下道再也看不見了才離開。他挺起胸膛，感覺空氣灌入肺葉之間，將他的身體完全拓展開。  
  
而世界開始轉變。  
  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> 當初在看What Maisie Knew時，AS剛出現的那幾幕一直覺得不太習慣。後來發現是因為Lincoln一直駝背的原因，我不確定是因為角色性格的需求還是攝影機取鏡高度的要求，總之AS呈現了這樣的角色特性，而我就也按照自己的理解去詮釋它了。這是為什麼我選擇Lincoln作為主視角的緣故。(當然也是因為Troy Nelson的鏡頭實在太少，除了知道他是個退役軍人、木楞純樸反戰的「好孩子」之外一無所知)  
> 我讓Troy成為發現Lincoln美好的那個人，而也因為和Troy從相處中獲得的信心，讓Lincoln最後不再覺得自己只有呼之即來揮之即去的地位，他看世界的角度再也不同。  
> 希望你也能和我一樣喜歡這篇腦補小文！感謝看到這。：）


End file.
